La Tarea°
by Prue Hiragizawa
Summary: Takato? haciendo tarea? esto sí va a estar interesante...


° La Tarea°   
by Prue Hiragizawa 

Un chico de cabello café, estaba semi acostado en una silla con un escritorio enfrente, viendo una fría y malvada...libreta. No era que la libreta fuera realmente mala, sino la horrible vieja que le había encargado una apestosa tarea: escribir un cuento.   
A veces, por la culpa de los profesores, no ves lo hermoso que es estudiar, y en ves de acordarte de lo bella que es la biología, te acuerdas de tu horrible maestra con cabello de Pipo*, ó espera, ésa soy yo. En fin, el chico clavó sus profundos ojos rojizos en su cuaderno y se ponía a jugar con el bolígrafo como queriendo escribir algo.-¿qué rayos escribo?- suspiró.   
Hace 30 minutos que se había propuesto hacer la tarea, recordándo a su madre, quien lo había condicionado a que si no sacaba buenas calificaciones en este bimestre, estaría castigado por el resto del año escolar.   
  
Pensaba y pensaba, el trabajo lo tenía que entregar mañana, de hecho, se lo habían encargado hace 1 semana, pero ya ven cómo es él.   
-um...mejor hago la otra tarea antes de que se me valla el tiempo en esto.- dijo tomando su libro de historia universal, más tarea; tenía que hacer un resúmen de los babilonos, "**NABUCODONOSOR"**, se divisaba en negritas en el amplio texto apenas ilustrado, -nabuco¿qué?, hay que hizo- empezó a leer desganado, aquí entre nos, si no somos babilonios,¿qué rayos nos importa lo que hicieron?, con esta idea, Takato se puso a escribir, obvio y no aprendía nada, las palabras le entraban y salían, y no porque fuera tonto, sino por el desgane. Hora y media se tardó, sí leyeron bien, ¡hora y media!!!, para un resúmen de 2 hojas. -bien, ahora qué sigue-dijo tomando la libreta donde anotaba los deberes escolares - HAY NO!!!!!- anunció con pésar leyendo la siguiente nota : "matamáticas: operaciones de raíz cuadrada" a diferencia de otros, Takato odiaba as matemáticas!, como se imaginarían, pasaría una hora a lo mucho ¿no?, pues no, él podía no ser un chico súperinteligente como Henry, pero sí era listo, y ser listo es muy diferente a ser inteligente, así que tomó su fiel y adorada calculadora, y tan tan, el problema matemático se acabó.   
  
Lo que sigue "biología: dibujo en hoja de máquina sobre la herencia: procedimiento de experimentación de Mendel" -es fácil- se dijo así mismo sabiendo que él era un excelente dibujante; en menos de media hora terminó.   
"introducción a la física y la química: esquema de un átomo", este trabajo tenía fecha de hace 2 semanas...-QUEE!!!!!!!!!!1-gritó asombradísimo al tiempo que salía de su casa rumbo a la papelería más cercana, compraría base y bolitas de unicel y unas acuarelas, esta ves tuvo un poco más de suerte, no como aquella vez, que deseperadamente tuvo que buscar una papelería donde sacaran copias a las 10 de la noche un domingo.   
Llegó como rayo asu casa, de ahí a su habitación, se dispuso a realizar su proyecto, basado en la imágen que ilustraba su libro, le quedó bien para haberse hecho en 20 minutos, claro le faltaba pintar, pero ésa era cosa fácil. 

Ya hecho, se le vino ala mente otra de sus incoherentes acciones; hace 2 días el profesor de geografía había encargado que voluntariamente, sus alumnos prepararan una clase sobre la hidrografía del continente americano, y nuestro amigo, haciéndose pasar por interesado en la clase, se ofreció a cambio de 50 puntos; era la mitad de la calificación, y no podía fallar. Ya harto de tanta tarea, agarró el pliego de papel bond cuadriculado y dibujó una silueta que simulaba ser américa, marcando ríos y lagos, en el recreo se aprendería lo que iría a decir, ya que geografía le tocaba hasta 6 ta hora. 

Uno de los profesores más odiados de todo el primer grado de la escuela secundaria federal número 8 de Shinjuku, era la maestra de Formación cívica y ética, no era que Takato odiara la materia, pero su profesora la hacía insoportable, encargaba tareas de lo más extrañas, po ejemplo, hoy había encargado ver un programa sobre la drogadicción en el canal cultural, y a Takato como a todo niño, le parecía aburrido, pero no le quedaba de otra...tendría que ver el programa a las 4, se fijó en su reloj y...YA ERAN LAS 6!!!!!!. -que hago, que hago?-gritó preocupado y ya desesperado-piensa, piensa, ya sé!- corrió al teléfono más cercano y llamó a Rika, ella era muy responsable, seguro había visto el programa, le pediría que le dijera de que trató. Una señora rubia se apruraba a contestar el teléfono, al contestar, escuchó una voz masculina que preguntaba por su hija, lamentablemente para Takato, ella estaba dormida, y ambos sabían que Rika se ponía muy irritante si la despertaban, así que optó por llamar a su buen amigo Henry. 

Suszi se encargó de contestar la llamada de Takato y pasársela a su hermano, no muy rápido que digamos, de hecho había ido a buscar a su hermano en la cocina, pero como se encontraba pekeando con su hermano mayor, a Suszi se le olvidó y dejó el teléfono descolgado, luego pasó su mamá y lo colgó dejando a Takato un buen rato en el teléfono (no se porqué mejor, no colgaba).Ya eran las seis y media, y todavía no había escrito el cuento, llamó a juri y ella como buena niña que es, le pasó un resúmen del programa. 

Un poco más aliviado, se dispuso a terminar la tarea de mañana, justo cuando iba a escribir, escuchó un extraño ruido...proveniente de su estómago; sonrió con vergüenza y bajó a preparárse algo, tomó unos panes para torta, mucha mayonesa, jamón y queso. Según él, no se podía hacer nada con el estómago vacío. Subió a su cuarto y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio con la intención de escribir y comer al mismo tiempo, -había una vez, que...que...-decía Takato ala vez que le daba una mordida a su sandwich y un poco de mayonesa cayó al lado de su libreta, dándole una "grandiosa" idea- lo tengó!!!!-exclamó triunfante.   
**"Era una vez, unos niños que por acidente comieron mayonesa radioactiva, y se convirtieron en"**...empezó a escribir-en...en...GNOMOS!!!, si gnomos-...y así siguió contando su "maravillosa" historia, claro que sin los signos de puntuación, y la maestra lo que quería era éso, quien le manda no poner atención. Al fin, a ls 7:15, terminó su tarea, muy cansado de tanto pensar, se dió un baño, preparó su mochila, cenó y se fué a dormir.   
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**************************°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Al día siguiente, Takato llegó un poco tarde, como era de costumbre.La puerta estaba cerrada. -no es posible!-exclamó éste muy desilucionado, había llegado unos minutos tarde, pero no era como para que le cerraran el portón, muy exactos a la hora de entrada, pero no a la hora de salida. 

Después se retiró casi como zombie a su casa, no podía creerlo, de haber sabido que le cerrarían el portón, mejor no hubiese hecho la tarea. En el camino, le pareció ver a unos compañeros jugando futbolen el parque, pero hizo caso omiso de ello.Llegó a su casa y se fue a su cuarto, de rato recibió una llamda de Rika, lo había citado en el parque Chúo, Takato, sacado de onda, asistió, que más hacía. 

Sus amigos no llevaban uniforme, y sus amigos lo miraban muy divertidos, um, talves habían salido temprano y se cambiaron, pero aún era muy temprano como para dar salida, las 8, de pronto empexó a escuchar risas de parte de sus amigos-jajajajajaja, Takato, porque vistes uniforme-preguntó Ruki, y Takato contestó que para ir a la escuela, entonces escuchó un estallido más fuerte:   
:jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja   
-Takato jeje-habló Juri-sabía que eras un poco atolondrado, pero..jeje-terminó ella para seguir riéndo, mientras que Henry hacía el intento por hablar-jaja, Takato hoy...jajaj NO HAY CLASES!-y siguió riéndo al tiempo que Takato recordaba algunas palabras dichas por el prefecto de primero-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó mientras e llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se puso a correr como maniático.Pobre Takato, tanto que le había costado hacer su tarea... 

**FIN******

NoTiTaS De Su SeRvIlLeTa: hi, hice esta fic con la intención de desahogarme, ya que próximamente regresaré a clases U_U, este 19 será el peor lunes del año, por cierto todas las tareas realmente me las encargaron, y a diferencia de Takato yo SÍ saqué un perfecto y bello 10 en mi boleta anual *u*, un día de estos les presumo más. También me acuerdo que nos dieron la salida a las 8 de la mañana, y no hicimos nada, así que nos fuimos, por ahí, también me acuerdo de aquel domingo U^^. 

p.d. -_- yo no terminaba la tarea tan tarde 

Saludísimos a las CHDS y a las PLS. FELÍZ REGRESO A CLASES!!!!!!!!!!   
( y no se olviden del review °_~) 


End file.
